APRENDIENDO DE TI
by HINA.iM
Summary: Hiashi Hyuga inscribe a su hija mayor al colegio konoha sin imaginar las consecuencias donde esa chiquilla y cierto homre frio aprenden uno del otro.. que para el amor no hay imposibles pero sobre todo aprenden a amar...


Konnichiwa todos aquí Lady Hina con mi primer fanfic y es un SasuHina amo esta pareja jejeje… ojala les guste y no olviden dejarme reviews! Bueno sin más preámbulos comenzamos y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía XD

* * *

><p>Era un día como cualquiera en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. La gente caminaba por las aceras, había tráfico, el día estaba caluroso y despejado… Un poco más alejado de todo ese alboroto se veía una mansión con muchos árboles alrededor, ese era el lujoso hogar de una de las 5 familias más poderosas del país: la familia Hyuuga. En el interior de esa casa estaba una chica ojiperla de cabello azul conversando con su padre Hiashi Hyuuga.<p>

— Hinata el día de hoy inicias en tu nueva escuela recuerda no seas tímida.

— Etto... está bi-bien padre — dijo la ojiperla con nerviosismo.

— Tú jamás cambias, pareciera que no eres mi hija. Hanabi es mucho más desenvuelta que tú y es la menor — decía el Hyuuga irritado.

— Lo, lo siento padre… — decía la ojiperla con la cabeza gacha.

— Puedes retirarte el chofer te espera.

— Si padre…

Una vez terminada la charla con su padre Hinata tomo su mochila color lila vistiendo el uniforme y peinada con una cola de caballo... Entró al lujoso auto color negro que la llevaría al Colegio Konoha, el más prestigioso de todo Japón. Estaba muy nerviosa, no conocía a nadie. Quiso distraerse escuchando su canción favorita _"Blue Bird"*, _pues lograba calmar sus nervios y mantenerla serena, ó hacerlo un rato hasta que escucho esa frase que temía llegara "llegamos Hinata sama", sentía que el estómago se le hacía un nudo pero aun así se dispuso a salir del auto — bueno, gracias Ko san — dijo la Hyuuga para luego caminar hacia la puerta, sentía las miradas de todo el mundo puestas en ella y desde que salió del auto se veía a unas chicas murmurando a lo lejos.

— ¿Quién es ella Ino cerda?

— Ella es Hyuuga Hinata.

— Y tú ¿de dónde la conoces?

— Bueno, ella es de las familias más importantes del país, la heredera de Hyuuga Corp. Mi familia también pertenece a esas familias, obviamente la conozco frente de marquesina... Creí que detrás de esa frentesota había algo de cerebro.

— Oye tú, Ino, hija de…. ¡RING! — Antes de que la pelirosa terminara su frase sonó el timbre para entrar a las aulas.

Por otro lado estaba la Hyuuga totalmente perdida hasta que un chico peli café de ojos negros le habló.

— Hola me llamo Inuzuka Kiba ¿y tú?

— Hyuuga Hinata, gusto en conocerte.

— Espera... ¿Hyuuga? Humm, creo haberte visto antes en una de las tantas reuniones que organizan mi madre y mi hermana— decía un pensativo Kiba— ¡Sí! Eres la heredera de Hyuuga Corp. ¿No es así?

— E-Etto… si ¿co-cómo lo sabes?

— Por favor, todos lo saben jeje — al ver que a Hinata le incomodo un poco su actitud confiada, decidió ser más trivial— Bueno ¿en qué grado vas?

— Etto... 2° grado.

— ¡Bien! — Decía Kiba emocionado — Yo igual si quieres puedo decirte donde está el aula de clases y en el receso darte un tour por la escuela, y también podría presentarte algunos amigos.

— Bien a-acepto… — dijo la hyuuga un poco más tranquila y con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

— Bueno vamos que si llegamos tarde nos pondrán una tardía.

— E-está bien.

.

.

.

.

Ya en el salón fue igual que al principio, todas las miradas se posaron en ella lo cual le resultaba incomodo no estaba muy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y menos si nadie disimulaba su mirada… Y Kiba no mejoró el asunto.

— Miren amigos ella es mi amiga Hinata — Gritó Kiba eufóricamente, en ese mismo instante todas las personas que estaban cerca nuestro voltearon a ver a nuestra dirección.

— Hola yo soy Tenten — Dijo una chica con cabello café agarrado en 2 moñitos, se acercó a Hinata muy entusiasta y emocionada — si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo.

— Claro Tenten san — dijo una sonriente ojiperla.

— Hola soy Yamanaka Ino y creo que tú y yo ya nos conocimos en una fiesta que hubo en la casa de mis padres — se unió a la conversación la rubia.

— Sí, así es I-Ino san, un gusto volver a verle.

— Sakura, ven aquí te presentare a mi amiga Hinata — Exclamó Ino llamando a la pelirosa para que se acercara al lugar.

— No Ino, ashh ni que fuera la princesa de Inglaterra ¿a quién le importa?

— Bueno tú te lo pierdes — dijo la rubia — ven Hinata, Kakashi sensei siempre llega tarde así que tendremos tiempo de chicas para platicar — Ino parloteaba emocionada y Tenten secundó su moción.

Las tres chicas fueron a un lugar apartado y tranquilo del colegio, el cuarto del conserje era el lugar perfecto ya que ese cuarto está abandonado hace tiempo, al parecer Ino lo acondicionó para que fuera, como dice ella, "_su escondite secreto"_.

— Bueno hemos llegado — dijo Ino abriendo la puerta del lugar, dentro había un sillón, una tv de plasma y algunas botanas, todas cosas que se supone no deberían estar en un cuarto del conserje.

— Bienvenidas chicas al rincón de Ino — decía una orgullosa rubia— pónganse cómodas.

— Wooow te luciste Ino — Una emocionada Tenten admiraba el lugar mientras se sentaba en el sofá color rosa.

— Sí I-Ino san — apoyaba Hinata igual de sorprendida que castaña mientras tomaba asiento al lado de esta.

— Bueno Ino ¿qué paso con lo de Sakura y Sasuke sensei? — cuestionó la castaña a su rubia amiga.

— Él la rechaza, como siempre, y ella sigue obsesionada con eso, como siempre… — un suspiro cansino salió de sus labios — a veces pienso que está obsesionada con él.

— Oh bueno entonces tendrá otra oportunidad porque nos dará literatura en este nuevo ciclo escolar — dijo Tenten con neutralidad.

— Sí ojalá… Para que su capricho acabe de una buena vez — bufó la rubia — se rumora que el utiliza a las chicas para acostarse con ellas, pero Sakura esta perdidamente enamorada y no se da cuenta de eso.

— Que mal, bueno es su problema y que yo sepa con pocas chicas del colegio ha tenido que ver porque el mismo dice que nadie se lo merece — dijo Tenten—.

— Y-y... ¿quién es Sa-Sasuke sensei? — Dijo Hinata un poco confundida.

— Bueno Hinata él es un joven profesor tiene 25 años de edad, graduado de la universidad de Harvard, también es el soltero más codiciado entre las mujeres. Lo conocemos desde el 5to grado de primaria y desde entonces ni yo ni ninguna de las chicas se lo saca de la cabeza — dijo Ino— y algunas han tenido la fortuna de estar con el íntimamente, ellas se enamoran pero a él nadie le importa así que en conclusión: es todo un _playboy_.

— Oh e-entiendo — respondió Hinata.

En ese momento le llego un texto a la Yamanaka, era de otro compañero de clase llamado Sai, el texto decía que la hora había finalizado y Kakashi sensei no se presentó, como era lo usual, y estaba a punto de empezar la clase de literatura y a esa clase sí que no podían llegar tarde. Ino se levantó de golpe — bueno chicas — dijo la rubia un poco alterada — la clase de literatura va empezar pronto así que ¡a correr!

— ¡Hai! — Dijeron Hinata y Tenten para después salir corriendo disparadas de _"el rincón de ino" _

Tenten vio a el sensei de reojo acercándose al aula 7 donde es su salón de clases pero Kiba lo distrajo mientras ellas entraban sin que él se diera cuenta aunque este solo fingió no percatarse de eso, después de que Sai ingresara al aula, Sasuke sensei se presentó en ella y saludó — Buenos días jóvenes soy Uchiha Sasuke y les daré la materia de literatura no me causen problemas o ya verán — escupió su advertencia fríamente.

Al llegar a su escritorio un sonido estridente se escuchó por el aula al dejar caer los libros que llevaba sobre este, acomodó después las hojas que traía para poder dictar los materiales necesarios para la clase, aunque se escuchaban chillidos de parte de las alumnas Hinata quedó embelesada por ese joven, sí que era muy apuesto, atrayente. Se sonrojo un poco al pensar eso preguntándose _"¿qué rayos te pasa Hinata?"_ hasta que la voz de su amigo Kiba la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Sasuke sensei mire, Hinata chan es nueva!

— Inuzuka no me interrumpa — dijo Sasuke en tono que hacía palpable su molestia... pero ya que lo hiciste ¿quién es Hinata?

La Hyuga alzo la mano sintiendo como todas las miradas se clavaban en ella pero lo más incómodo fue cuando sintió esas orbes negras como la noche observarla intensamente. Al momento de verla Sasuke se impresionó pero no lo demostró, esa chica era hermosa y por sus ojos de un único y extravagante color perla pudo deducir que era una Hyuga pero lo que más le impresionó fue su adorable carita sonrojada, desde que la vio no pudo evitar interesarse en ella y en ese instante supo que sin duda sería algo de él.

* * *

><p>FIN DEL CAPITULO 1<p>

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno este fue el inicio de esta historia sé que talvez no fue muy interesante pero conforme la historia avance se pondrá más emocionante, lo prometo. Déjenme su opinión, denle follow y todo eso de veras espero que les guste y hasta la próxima! Se despide Sayonara! :3

*Edición y ortografía JenSchiffer*

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones del autor<p>

* Opening 3 de Naruto Shippuden


End file.
